Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting diode display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are light-emitting devices driven by electrical current. An organic light-emitting diode display device is this kind of display which uses OLEDs as light-emitting devices, and therefore an organic light-emitting diode display device is a self-luminous display. Organic light-emitting diode display devices are regarded as the best choice for replacing liquid crystal displays because they have the advantages of having a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and a high response speed. Different from the common liquid crystal displays, the organic light-emitting diode display devices in nature do not require a polarizer to achieve their display functions. Hence, the outer surface of the organic light-emitting diode display device is generally smooth and flat. When light is projected from environment to the outer surface of the organic light-emitting diode display device, the incident light is reflected from the surface of the organic light-emitting diode display device to the viewer, thus interfering with the displayed image seen by users. According to the prior art, a polarizer or an anti-reflection film is attached to the otter surface of the organic light-emitting diode display device to resolve the problem mentioned above.